


Running Home To You

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference Friendship, Angst, Eobard Thawne Backstory, Eobard Thawne Origin Story, Eobard Thawne is a precious bean who deserved better, F/M, Far Future, Future Fic, Gen, I want to hug him rn, Male-Female Friendship, Reverse Flash Backstory, Reverse Flash Origin Story, vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All we really know about Eobard Thawne’s origin was that he’s from the far future, and that he’s a genius, on the hunt for the Flash.But what we don’t know is his family (excluding Eddie), his past, his childhood. And the very person, a friend, whom he was so desperate to get back home to.And that person happens to be the daughter of Cisco Ramon. (No romance or anything… maybe? I honestly have no idea what these two are)Not based on the Comics, revolved mostly around the show





	Running Home To You

He was so little when she found him. It was almost unbelievable, everything that her father told her. Those stories of a this Reverse Flash, a being of pure evil.

Of course, she didn’t know who he was at first. The only thing that caught her attention was a history book he was reading, The Flash was noticeably visible on the cover.  
“What have you got there?” She asks, cautiously stepping towards the desk he was sitting at.  
He looked up at her, his face lit by a single white light, illuminating his young golden hair. It was almost unnatural to see kids in 2157 hanging around in a library, let alone such a youngster.  
In response to her question, he held up the book to her titled Superheroes of the 21st Century  
She smiled smugly to herself. Her own father was bound to be among these pages, tales of him fighting alongside The Flash himself, Killer Frost, Harrison Wells, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick...  
She wondered if she was to be written here one day. Her powers and abilities matched those of her father’s and mother’s. If anything, she was more skilled and powerful than them both put together.  
“You like Superheroes, huh?” she asked him, setting the book back down into his small hands. He smiled and nodded his head in response, while his eyes returned to the pages.  
“Who’s your favourite?” she asks him, hoping to hear ‘Vibe’ as an answer.  
“The Flash!” he enthusiastically replied, turning the book to face her once again, revealing a very detailed biography of this mysterious speedster, saving the world and his city countless times from DeVoe, Savitar, Zoom...  
The Reverse Flash  
She smiled at him, twisting the book back around. She was about to leave before a thought crossed her mind. It shouldn’t have, but it did, and she wasn’t going to back away.  
“Want to see something cool?” she asked him. He looked up and nodded his head, settling the book on his lap.  
She turned around and raised her hand, closing her eyes and inhaled deeply, before a breach suddenly formed. She quickly looked back at him, his wide blue eyes were fixed on the wormhole, and she backed away into it, as the breach disappeared.  
He curiously glance around the room, guessing where she would reappear. He knew all too well what this trick was, but he had never actually seen it before.  
She emerged from the end breach behind him on the other side of the room, with an iconic triumphant smile on her face.  
Like father like daughter I guess.  
“That’s so cool!” he exclaimed, rushing over to where the first breach was opened, waving his hands over the empty space to confirm it wasn’t there anymore.  
She walked over to the book that had been dropped on the floor after he had got up.  
“You want to know something else?” she asked him, receiving a definite nod, “I’ve met The Flash.”  
Of course she had, she was close friends with his daughter too. The look she got back from him was priceless. “Really!?”  
“Yeah, really!” she replied. “As a matter of fact, I’m actually from the past.”  
“No way!”  
“You saw that, right?” she gestured to her former position; in front of a large teleportation wormhole. “I’ve learned that because I am able to open breaches to multiple Earth’s and vibe visions of the future, that i can-”  
“-cross the two over and be granted with the ability to travel through time!”  
It was that that surprised her. She hadn’t even finished explaining something to a child for him to understand. It was something that she hadn’t ever seen before.  
“What’s your name?” she asked him,crouching slightly to match his height.  
“I’m Eobard, Eobard Thawne.”  
That name rushed so many thoughts in her head, yet she was still able to at least force a smile. After all, if she did show the slightest sign of fear, it would only confuse him. He doesn’t know yet. She assured herself.  
“What’s your name?” he asked her in return.  
“Cait,” she replied, standing up straight, folding her arms across her chest.  
They exchanged eye contact before she headed towards the exit, when she heard him call back to her.  
“Wait!”  
She glanced at him over her shoulder.  
“Could you tell me more about The Flash?” he asked her, retrieving the book into his small arms.  
She smiled at him promisingly, “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> FOR STORY EXPLANATION, PLEASE READ  
> Hello peeps! Happy New Year’s Eve! ^^  
> Anyways, about this story; I came up with it a few days ago, and I actually kinda like the idea x3  
> I just really like Reverse Flash backstories. Idk why  
> I honestly just love Eobard sm 0w0  
> In this Chapter (yes i might add more), I’m thinking that Cisco’s daughter (do y’all like how I named her after Caitlin? Idk I just thought it was something Cisco would do XD) would be around her late teens in this. As for Eobard? The story takes place in 2157 which is six years after Eo is born, making him, well, six years old.  
> And yes, he is friggin Einstein at the age of six, okay? Deal with it >w<  
> Anyways, I need to do a crap load of hw along with plan my next chapter for this so CYA!!! ^^  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and I’d love some feedback x3


End file.
